


Bend The Rules

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Green Pointy Things [39]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Date nights and missions





	Bend The Rules

**Title:** Bend The Rules  
**Fandom:** Arrow   
**Characters:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Author:**   
**Rating:** PG  
**Length:** 170  
**Content notes:** 104\. Bend (Dialogue fic)  
**Summary:** Date nights and missions

**Bend The Rules**

“Oh come on! Just this one time.”

“No. You know it's against the rules.”

“Who’s gonna know? It's just me and you.”

“I will know.”

“Spoil sport! I think we should.”

“I'm not breaking the rules.”

“So we don't break them but just bend them a little.”

“I'm listening….”

“Okay! We jump in with just our underwear on. Technically that's not nude.”

“No but….”

“Same as having on a bathing suit. It’s just not as pretty.”

“Depends on what underwear you’re wearing.”

“Cotton panties and a plain bra.”

“Not the little red lace ….”

“Oliver…. This isn't a date. It's a mission.” 

“Technically, it’s both. It’s our date night”

“Its Wednesday? I thought it was Thursday.”

“It is Thursday.  Our date night is Thursday.”

“Um no….. it’s Wednesday. How could you forget that?”

“I’ve been busy….  Mayor….. and    you know,,, this.”

…

“Ow! Felicity!”

“Drop your pants and get in the hot tub.”

“I cant.”

“Why not?”

“Commando….”

“Ugh! Why? I just did laundry yesterday.”

“It’s our date night.”

“Oliver…..”


End file.
